Freedom Stripped
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: After Sonic being falsely accused for something that he never done. He ran away in order to save himself. Everyone no longer trusts him but on a particular night, he was encountered with the worst situation that is not helping him at all. Will he be able to find his way out or is his freedom stripped?
1. Prologue:No Way Out

**Hey Guys!  
I apologise for not writing in a very long while. My life has been hard lately!  
I found this story in my story archives to let my feelings out but now I decided to link this to 'The Bond Between Enemies'! It is my latest chapter of that story but I decided to redo it and add some friendship to it. :)  
Also please vote on the poll so I know which story needs to be urgently updated :)  
This is dedicated to 'Shaunatheboss' for being my inspiration :)  
Hope you enjoy!  
No tragedy!  
Copyright:SEGA, Sonicteam**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**_Prologue: No Way Out, Refuse To Show Weakness_**

* * *

Sonic was trapped in a room. He angrily attacked the walls which still stay sturdy and tough. Every time he does that he will be shocked with electricity and has been grazed by bullet shots that shot him. The poor hedgehog looked awful, he was covered with bruises, bullet shot wounds and had smoke coming from his burnt fur. He look up with confidence and slowly stood to his feet again despite his body refusing to stand up. The blue hero was on his two legs and stood with courage and pride.

How did he end up in a cruel state?

has kidnapped him during his sleep and locked him up in this metallic room with guns hidden in walls and electric shocks that can come from anywhere. Sonic wouldn't give up though despite his bad condition, he will not fall into enemy hands. Sonics body ached in the inside and the outside. His burnt fur and continuous bleeding from wounds that were located all over his body. His body burned and force him to collapsed shortly. The blue hedgehog moaned and groaned in defeat.

"Not so cocky now aren't you?" Eggman said from the speakers that were invisible.

"Heh! like I will ever give up that easily!" Sonic said with a smile.

A miracle happened when he slowly push himself upwards and stood with his two legs again.

"You'll never break me! Egghead!"

Eggman merely just raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly and pushed a button. In the metallic room a hidden gun revealed himself and shot Sonic at his chest.

"Ugh!"

The blue hero fell to his knees with one hand on the ground and the other on his chest covering his new wound. His breathing was ragged and heavy. He started to sweat with his eyes drooping.


	2. Chapter 1:The Beginning Of Disaster

**Hey Guys!**

**Thank you so much for the feedback! It really makes me smile to see these reviews even though if it involves some constructive ****criticising! :D**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lord Kelvin, SonicHedgehog7, bearvalley3365, Karanma Maeryl, Guest, Shaunatheboss and SerenaTheHedgehog! :D**

**bearvalley3365, Well I plan on adding a few characters later on but now I'm just letting the story flow until I reach that particular part! :D Thank you for the feedback! ^^**

**I'm doing POVs as I was inspired by the novel authors ! :D**

**I hope I did it well **

**I'm sorry for that if the POV was strange as I was trying to practice this technique and I think it suits really for this kind! XD Sorry about the vague prologue too**

**Thanks so much!:3**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Disaster**_

It's so cold in here. I'm tired of being trapped here; I just want to go home and things to go back the way they use to be before any of this happened. I don't want to give in but I can't bear it for much longer and If I do I think this time I'll really die.

Why have I been thinking so much? I've always been on the run and let life do its job for me. I thought life couldn't get worse. I thought it'll never happen but it did everything that I loved and knew it's gone. They'll never believe in me again. Have I finally broken? Did I lose my once strong spirit? No way! I'll fight until the very end for what I've lost and try to get back what once was mine! My freedom and life! I'll get it back! Even if I die trying! I won't let him figure out my weakness or look vulnerable to him! There is just no way!

What's wrong with me you might ask? How did it happen in the first place?

I'll tell you how it became this way how my freedom was stripped and how my life went downhill.

A few days ago, I was running through the forest at supersonic speeds like I always do in the morning to explore new places while finding the Chaos Emeralds when I can. It felt really good as my heart beats faster due to excitement of whatever comes in the future. Passing by the trees and feeling the soft pasture of the grass and the fresh scent of Mother Nature. How I missed that thrilling feeling so much. It was perfect and nothing feels wrong or out of place.

I went back to Station Square later on and running through the busy roads and jumping on car hoods if the road is blocked. The people didn't mind since they got used to me. I continued to run down the busy street until I heard alarms blaring. I turned myself around to trace the sound location. I've finally looked to my right and see a large bank with robbers stealing money from the counters. I smiled at this and it was about time something happened because things were just getting boring around here! I grinned and rushed straight into the bank. The back robber dressed in dark clothes that covered their bodies entirely except for their eyes. He noticed me and was shocked to see me as I prepare myself into a fighting stance to lunged myself forward. I was about to take off when suddenly out of nowhere a pain shot up my left leg. I recognised this feeling all too well. I started to collapse onto my knees and slowly to the hard floor as I was feeling drowsy and darkness looming over my vision. My mind finally registered that I was shot by a tranquiliser dart. My vision was blurring out as I saw two men figures that seem to be smiling. My vision blacked out and I could hear the laughter that boomed through my mind but slowly faded away into nothing…


	3. Chapter 2: Framed

**Hey Guys! ^^**

**I was so inspired to write after reading Shaunatheboss story! It was so sweet! ;)**

**I'm on holidays now so I'm trying my best to update more regularly and review too! But I still have to study for exams! DX **

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lord Kelvin, SonicHedgehog7, bearvalley3365, Karanma Maeryl, Guest, Shaunatheboss, SerenaTheHedgehog, Pink Monday and Nova Lioness! **

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

_**Chapter 2: Framed**_

I slowly came to when I heard voices that were faint. The voices slowly got louder and louder until my vision returned. It was blurry but I managed to focus my spinning world into a sharp clear vision. I tried to get up but to only notice that I had something in one of my hands. It was a sack filled with money as I investigated. How did it end up in my possession in the first place?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sounds of sirens wailing. When I got up, I wanted to go outside and find out what's going on. When I was heading outside, police officers surrounded me before I managed to do it. They stared at me with disbelief. I was confused at what they were staring at. That's when I realised, they've must thought that I was robbing with the sack beside me and my attempt to get out made it look like I was trying to escape.

"You're under arrest Sonic the hedgehog!" A woman officer yelled while pointing the gun at me.

The other fellow officers copied her actions.

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was these two other robbers that framed me for this crime scene! You have to trust me!" I explained, trying to make them believe me.

They just frowned and aimed their guns higher at me.

"A very likely story! Now put your hands behind your head and kneel to the ground!" She shouted sternly.

I couldn't believe it! They didn't trust me and treated me as though I've deceived them. I'm not going to jail when I've done nothing wrong! I curled up to a ball and revved at the police officers surrounding me, taking them out one by one before they could take me out. I didn't hit them harshly but enough to knock them out. I dashed outside with police cars everywhere surrounding the bank. I leaped over the cars and I heard the police officer yelled that I was heading down the street. I started to pick up the pace as helicopters and a crowd of police cars chased me down the street. I avoided the citizens and cars along my way. I saw a forest ahead of me and decided to hide in there until the police officers are gone.

I ran into the forest and heard cars screeching to a stop and helicopters landing by their loud propellers. I was hiding behind the tree, panting a little and was trying to catch my breath. I heard a plane engine above me, I looked up and recognising the blue plane above me. I waved at Tails but he just glanced back and continued to fly away. Not you too Tails… he also must have witnessed the crime.

The police officers were still talking and I could hear it. They were still looking for me. I've decided to go deeper into the forest and hopefully be out of their reach. I've zoomed passing by trees really quickly and found a shady tree to rest under. I looked out at the view and I couldn't see the town anymore so I decided to rest. I had to think this through. There were thieves that made me faint and they snuck in a sack filled with money into my hand to make me look like the culprit. I have to find them but I have no idea where they could be. This is harder than I thought it was going to be.

Consumed by my thoughts, I didn't realised I was being attacked. I felt something over my mouth and I tried to break free but it was restraining me from moving around. I couldn't identify my enemy and still struggled to escape by kicking and pummelling. I started inhaling deeply due to exertion from struggling. It was a big mistake; I started to feel drowsy by smelling a weird smell that emitted from the thing covering my mouth. It was already too late as my vision fades to black again.


	4. Chapter 3: Testing Abilities

**Hey Guys!**

**I was really motivated to write and I did! ^^**

**I hope you like this chapter! ;)**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Lord Kelvin, SonicHedgehog7, bearvalley3365, Karanma Maeryl, Guest, Shaunatheboss, SerenaTheHedgehog, Pink Monday, Nova Lioness, spd243 and New Reader!**

**bearvalley3365,**

**Well sort of but I don't want to reveal much. I'm so sorry about the prologue! I will try to make them better! Thank you so much for the good luck and saying I'm doing well so far! ^^ It really cheers me on!**

**Guest,**

**Haha lol! Glad you enjoyed it! ^^ If there is anything wrong, feel free to point it out to me! **

**New Reader,**

**Glad I got you excited! Thanks for reading! ;)**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Testing Abilities**_

I don't know how long I was in this dark dreamless sleep. It felt like forever. My senses slowly returned. I opened my eyes slowly as I still felt dizzy and tried to sit up. My hands reached my head to sooth myself from the dizziness. I heard the sound of metals clanking. I took a look at my hands to find chains on my wrists and ankles that were hooked to the wall. I cursed as I noticed that I was kidnapped. I was pissed enough by the accusation and now I can't move around anymore or by the least not as much. The police must've have captured me when I was thinking through the events that happened today. Great I thought, now I will be in jail for no reason and I would be trying to tell them that it wasn't me. It was as though they're deaf or something.

I observed my surroundings and I was in a dark room with a single window near the ceiling with bars blocking it. I glanced at the chains to notice they were really short and would prevent me from getting far. I couldn't find a door around here. I had an idea what if I did a spin dash to break the chains.

I curled up into a ball and started spinning but it failed as I couldn't even spin properly with chains restraining me. I tried to spin harder and faster but the metal was too strong to break. It made my wrists and ankles hurt which forced me to stop my meaningless efforts. I landed on the ground with a thud. I groaned softly in pain as I landed harshly on the ground. I went to examine my injuries and pressed it gently. It hurt and made me hiss silently in pain. I noticed extremely red marks on my wrists and ankles. Those are going to leave bruises.

Suddenly, a door opened with a creak and a familiar round figure strode in. Eggman! I knew it he was the one who captured me! My blood boiled with anger and I curled into a ball in order to tackle Eggman. A painful sensation ran up my wrists and ankles, forcing me to land on the cold floor again. I forgotten about the bruises I made a moment ago. I rubbed gently against my wrists to ease the agony. Eggman chuckled evilly at my actions.

"Well, well if it isn't the all-powerful Sonic the hedgehog? What brings you here?" He asked me cockily.

I should be asking you that! You're the one who kidnapped me Egghead! I replied to him with a smirk.

"Ah yes, you do know that it's a rare occasion where I see you vulnerable and so near my base! How could I resist the temptation of such an opportunity?" Eggman said gleefully.

Pfft as if! I would still beat you into scrambled eggs even if I'm here trapped! I said mockingly.

"Very funny rodent but laugh all you want because this is just the beginning of your torture and soon I will unveil all the secrets about you and crush you with my bare hands!" Eggman said while clenching his fists and his glasses flashed by a ray of light.

I only smiled and ask him to bring it on! I will make him eat his words! Eggman snapped his fingers and the robots started to unchain me. They handcuffed me and brought me out into the white long hallway with Eggman ahead of me. I attempted to escape by trying to attack the robots with a homing attack but the moment I curled into a ball. The robots electrocuted me with a Taser and I landed on the ground breathing heavily from the electric shock. Eggman laughed at my misery.

"Stop resisting hedgehog or you're only making it worse for yourself!" He said sternly.

I really wished that I could punch Eggman in the face but with these robots seizing my every deliberate action. It proved pointless. He led me to a door that only can be open by entering a code. It made a beep and it retracted upwards. The room was filled with machinery and monitor screens which showed greenery. I didn't know he admired nature. The robots unlocked my handcuffs and pushed me into a cylindrical capsule with a transparent glass surrounding it. I kicked, punched and did homing attacks against the glass but it wouldn't budge. Eggman stared at me with amusement and clicked a button.

"Let the experiment commence!" He yelled.

What? I didn't understand what was going on until I realised that my capsule was being lifted downwards. I saw the new view. It was a forest. Once the capsule was fully placed on the ground, the transparent glass retracted downwards and I cautiously took a step onto the grass to see if they were machines or organic materials. I stood on the grass and was satisfied that it was safe. The air smelled fresh and natural and it finally convinced me that this nature is real. The capsule I've left suddenly lifted itself back to the lab, leaving nothing behind.

"Let see how you survive with nature's deadliest animals and plants!" Eggman shouted with a challenging tone.

This was going to be a lot of trouble and fun at the same time. I smiled happily and accepted the challenge. They will never break me! Bring it on!


	5. Chapter 4: Survival

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry it took two weeks but I had stuff to attend to but I'll try to update faster! D**_

_**I hope you like this chapter though! ^^**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers!**_

_**Lord Kelvin, SonicHedgehog7, bearvalley3365, Karanma Maeryl, Guest, Shaunatheboss, SerenaTheHedgehog, Pink Monday, Nova Lioness, spd243, Karanma Maeryl, ThaRebelHunter and New Reader!**_

_**bearvalley3365,**_

_**Thank you so much for that! :3 I'm not actually why do you ask? ;)**_

_**Loads Of Good Luck,**_

_**LovesAnimations1998**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Survival**_

I observed my surroundings. It was filled with greenery with trees with various heights. There were also bushes with leaves and shapes of different forms within the jungle. I had to admit that EggHead really outdone himself. This forest looked really real for machines. It was hard to believe it and I think I'm praising him! Snap out of it Sonic! I have to get out of here because I'm not willing to stay here and let Eggy here watch me. I walked and carefully inspected the area. I sniffed the plants and they had an odd odour. It's familiar though. It was the smell of poison! I jumped backwards while pinching my nose to avoid the poison from entering my system.

I had enough of fooling around. This is definitely real! There's no doubt about it! Gosh the effort Eggman puts in for twisted experiments! I stayed still for a while to make sure that I didn't get effected by the poison. My breathing was alright and I don't feel weak. I sighed in relief. That was too close! I was blocked in every direction from these plants. I can't risk going through or I'll get poisoned for real! I looked at the trees and I smiled at myself. The trees were tall enough to avoid all these harmful plants. I leaped onto a high tree branch where I was out of each from the bushes. I hopped from one tree to another. I prevented myself from going too fast in case there were anymore poisonous bushes. I saw an opening and dived towards the opening where it was safe. I glanced around the forest and noticed that the grass rustled.

I focused my vision. The figure was in between the grasses and it made growling noises. It had round ears and cat-like body. It slowly revealed itself under the sunlight as it crouched and looked at me viciously. Eggy here wasn't joking about the word 'deadliest'. It was large tiger and it bared it sharp teeth at me while licking its mouth. The tiger looked skinny and it was hungry and I'm its prey. I won't let myself get eaten by a tiger that easily! I smirked and got into my fighting stance.

The wild cat pounced at me with its razor sharp claws. I dodged the attack by sidestepping. The tiger skidded to the ground. It stared at me as it quickly lunged at me again. I curled into a ball and tackled the beast in the stomach. The wild cat roared in pain. I landed on the ground swiftly by doing a backflip. I was faced towards the tiger and I gasped as I suddenly saw it dashing towards me. The tiger was close and I leaped backwards but I felt a stinging pain at my chest. I winced and landed but immediately fell to my knees. I saw three large scars across my chest and I quietly moaned in pain. I grasped my chest as I felt warm liquid flowing and the wound still ached. Droplets of blood fell to the ground. The tiger lunged at me again and I regained my position to fight. I curled into a ball and rammed at the wild cat's head harshly. The tiger roared in agony and slowly collapsed to the ground. I was relieved that the battle was over. I landed on the ground and panted hard as my injury began to hurt more than earlier. I closed my eyes and eased my breathing. I tried to calm down myself as I started to panic, I had to treat this injury right away or I'll die here. I slowly stood up and jumped to the tree while hopping from one branch to another. I saw a lake and went by the side of it. I sat on the soft grass and used my hands to take scoops of water to wash away the blood. My blood made the blue water dyed into light red water. The water made my injuries feel cool and comfortable. I examined my wounds to find that it wasn't very deep as I dodged the attack in time to avoid a very serious injuries.

I looked around to find any herbs that will heal my wounds and patch it up before it gets infected. I saw a large leaf that was a common herb used to heal minor wounds. My injuries wasn't minor but it'll have to do. I pulled the leaf to pluck it out from the bush. The leaf was hard to remove but I managed to pluck it out. I fell backwards from taking the leaf. I wrapped it around my chest and tied it tightly. Hopefully that will stop the bleeding. I heard loud thumps behind me and I turned to look. You have to be kidding me! This survival between life and death will never end!


	6. Chapter 5: Escaping From Danger

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**WOAH! It's a week since I updated and I better keep it weekly since my school is starting soon! DX**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers!**_

_**Lord Kelvin, SonicHedgehog7, bearvalley3365, Karanma Maeryl, Guest, Shaunatheboss, SerenaTheHedgehog, Pink Monday, Nova Lioness, spd243, Karanma Maeryl, ThaRebelHunter and New Reader!**_

_**I'm sorry even in the summer, I couldn't update much but it's important exam for me next year! XD IT's not fun at ALL! Well I'll enjoy it while it lasts! ^^**_

_**bearvalley3365, **_

_**I remember you saying something about if there's going to be any panda or crocodile characters? Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! :)**_

_**SAME GOES TO ALL OF YOU! I APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW GIVEN! :D**_

_**Loads Of Good Luck,**_

_**LovesAnimations1998**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Escaping From Danger**_

I saw huge reptiles with a long mouth that could devour large animals quickly. I stared at the crocodiles. I was still stunned before I shook it off and leaped in the air before the crocodile bit me. I landed on the ground just about a meter away from the beast. I felt vibrations that were strong and glanced back to find another reptile. How many of these crocodiles are there? How did they find me? That's when I realised; it was the scent of my blood in the water! Eggy really mean it! I meet danger at every corner! I leaped backwards as the two reptiles close in towards me. I looked down to be welcomed with gigantic mouths that were wide open and ready to eat me. I was already falling into the lake and into the crocodile's wide mouth. Oh no! Think Sonic Think! I had an idea and smirked at it.

I stepped on one of the jaws of the crocodile and jumped across the pool of crocodiles. They quickly snapped their mouths shut after the contact of me landing. It was as if I'm in a room filled with mousetraps and have to dash through the traps without getting caught! I reached the edge of the lake and took my chances as I lurched to the ground. The reptiles were drawing in really fast. I didn't have a smooth landing and fell flat to the grass. I deliberately got to my feet and dashed away from those dangerous animals. I avoided many obstacles and held my breath in case of any poisonous plants.

I leaped up to a tree and started to breathe heavily to get air into my lungs. I decided to relax on the tree by lying on the tree branch with my back against the tree bark. I was tired from all the events and Eggman was serious about testing me. Heh! I'll get out of this after this crazy experiment of his! I won't let anyone take me down! I clenched my fists and smirked at my plan. I need to rest to recover my energy so I laid back down. I stared at the bundle of leaves with some light going through the tiny gaps. It was peaceful and reminded me of home. It was a soothing feeling and before I even realise it. I was asleep but not before long until I felt a sharp pain that ran up from my hand. I open my eyes immediately and quickly glanced at my injured hand.

It was a snake! It was still attached to my hand with its razor sharp teeth. I grabbed the snake and pulled it out my hand and threw it to the ground. My hand started bleeding uncontrollably. I look down and gasped and the large crowd of snakes. These were cobras by the look of the oval shaped hood on their necks and a whole lot of them! This is insane! I have venom in my body and I had to get out of here quickly! The snakes started to slither up the tree to attack me again. I curled into a ball after landing on the ground and spin as fast I could and did a spin dash. I prayed that I managed to escape. I uncurled myself and looked around to find that the cobras were long gone. I sighed in relief. I have to quickly get the poison out!

I found a small plant with long strips of leaves. I plucked out one of the leaves and tied it around the upper part of my arm that was close to the shoulder. I made sure it was tied tight to prevent the poison from travelling any further. I hope that it didn't enter my system. My arm felt numb from the blood flow stopping. I lifted my hand to find the location of the bite. I saw the two small holes in my hand and placed the injured area in my mouth. I sucked the blood out of my hand to remove the blood with poison mixed in it. I felt the metallic taste of my blood and spitted it out once I took out some of my blood. I been continuously sucking and spitting my own blood until my hand was trembling. I shivered as the blood tasted horrible. I stopped the procedure in case I loss too much blood that would make me vulnerable and weak. I had to wash my mouth in case there was poison inside. I quickly glanced around and found a small puddle of water. I ran over to the puddle and it was slightly murky from the mud. I had no choice besides going back to the lake of doom was definitely not an option.

I took scoops of water and washed my mouth thoroughly before spitting it out somewhere else. I couldn't contaminate the only source of water. Even the muddy water tasted disgusting! At least it's better than blood. I went back to the puddle and soaked my left hand that had the snake wound. I rinse away the blood that was all over my glove that it made it stain red. I removed my blood coated glove and started to wash it. I dashed around my area to search for any more herbs that could bandage the wound. I found a plant with small oval shape that was used to disinfect the injury from germs. I plucked a couple and wiped it around injured area. It hurt and I winced in pain. Soon, the leaves I used were smeared from blood that was faint. I took a leaf from another plant that was also used for minor wounds. I plucked the thick long green strip from the bush. I wrapped it around my hand tightly. I ripped the long strip of leaf that was tied around my upper arm. My hand felt better from the blood flowing again but still trembled from the massive blood loss.

I leaned against the tree trunk that was in the middle of the clearing. I started to examine my chest wound. There was no blood leaking from the leaf. I slowly took off the large leaf tied around my chest and rubbed the disinfecting leaves on the large wound. Remember when I said that it hurt disinfecting my hand injury? This was even worse, the pain increased tenfold rather from the hand wound. I moaned softly in agony and tears gradually form in my eyes. I wiped my tears away and patiently waited until I was done. I took the large leaf again and wrapped it around my chest to prevent any germs from entering. I breathed harshly once again from the agonising pain. I started to calm myself down by closing my eyes and took in deep breaths slowly.

"WELL DONE HEDGEHOG! YOU PASSED!" A voice that sounded like Eggman said.


End file.
